Gaaran Hyuga
'Approval:' 2/24/14 20 feats Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' He is very sarcastic, and humorous but he also doesn't like seeing people het hurt for no reason. He is also very helpful willing to help anyone he comes across. He has spiky red hair and has the natural Hyuuga eyes. He also wears a robe kind of like Ezio Auditore but black with a red trim. Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSLPH9d-jsI Gaaran3 by natsutanaka-d6xpybo.jpg Gaaran2 by natsutanaka-d6xpyby.jpg Gaaran by natsutanaka-d6xpycg.jpg Lagi.El.Nagil.600.985169.jpg|Gaaran in Dragon mode Foto_bebé_dragón.jpg|Smaug (Baby mode) baby_dragon.gif|Smaug (Baby mode) ExVeemon_b.jpg|Smaug (Normal mode) vector___exveemon__by_theraccoonprince-d4zvfke.png|Smaug (Normal Mode) red_eyes_black_dragon_render_by_id_zeta-d56uryk.png|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Full Power) Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.full.148448.jpg|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Full Power) 'Stats' (Total:154) ''' '''Strength: 24 Speed: 21 Chakra Levels: 19 Chakra Control: 18 Endurance: 17 ''' '''CP: 145 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release--->Sand Release ' '''Genin 2: Byakugan ' 'Chunin: Dragon Blood ' 'Jonin: Taijutsu Specialist-Gentle Fist ' 'S-Rank: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Pure Release) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 20 Banked feats: 0 'Byakugan:' # Charkra Visison - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. (5 CPt) # 360 degree and X-ray vision - 5 CP/round # Telescopic sight - Ability to see great distances up to a mile away. 5 CP/round # Gentle Fist- Allows use of Hyuga-style taijutsu that disrupts the victim's chakra pathways. 5 CP/use, which deteriorates 10 CP of the victim's chakra if hit. (Requires chakra vision feat). (5 CP) # Kaiten - User spins and pushes out chakra to make a great defensive spinning vortex. 10 CP for a short burst, 20 CP for a longer lasting defense (latter requires minimum CC of 13) # Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (40cp/ seals 20cp (10cp per fist that hits)) # Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms '''(40cp/ 20cp seal) '''Sand Release: # Sand Bullet - 'The user forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets. (20cp) # '''Desert Layered Imperial Funeral (Giant Layered Sand Burial) '- The user covers there target with several successive layers of chakra infused sand, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. The Prison is extremely hard to break out of, if even, making it a very powerful binding jutsu. (40cp/20cp Maintain) # '''Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku - The user crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd, in the shape of the Shukaku's hand that he can launch at his intended target doing major damage to them or charge his target with it to impale them. (40cp) Dragons Blood: #'Dragons Blood' - The user gains dragon eyes and the whites of their eyes go black. It increases strength by 5 (10 per round) #'Dragons wing- '''The user grows large wings to fly with this (10 to initiate and 5 per turn used for flight) #'Dragons shout- The user focuses chakra in their throat and when the speak send out a wave of energy at the enemy. (20cp) #'''Elemental shout - the user focuses the same chakra as with their shout but this time with an elemental addition.Fire (40) 'Kenjutsu Specialist:' #'Xhira: The Omni Blade- '''This Sword is said to be made from adragons tooth and hold great powers.Legend claims only those of noble heart can weild it. It's white blade. It has strange carvings into its very blade that only the weilder can read. Many believe the sword actually speaks to its weilder for most who have held it have no memories of their actions. Its special ability is to change it whatever shape the weilder desires. cp for transformation blade. #'Dance of the Wind''' - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP/round #'Dragon Tail Sword ('Muchi the imposter)' '- A silvery sword with segments that can be turned into a bladed whip, then back into a solid sword, with a twist of the hilt. The blade has incredible cutting potential and can shear through almost anything that is not a legendary item. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. 'Stats & Other:' # +5 Stats # +6 Stats x2 Equipment *(3) Sand Gourd *(6) 2xChakra Pill *(2) 1xFuma Shuriken *(1) Single Kunai *(4) Explosive Tag - can be attached to kunai for throwing (20cp damage) *(0) Xhira: The Omni Blade *(0) Dragon Tail Sword Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 94000 * Ryo spent: 50000 (RU swap Fire Release-->Sand Release) * Ryo left: 44000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 138' *'QP earned this week: 10/12' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 1 ' Tracking Down Some Oni! '''A-Rank: 16 ' For the Nightmares have Ended (4qp)(12/30/13) Last Whisper (4qp)(12/30/13) The Pursuit of Bandages (2qp)(1/2/14) Liege Lord Balen (0qp)(1/3/14) Jonin_RU (4qp)(1/7/13) Bandit Problems (4qp)(1/12/14) Deception (3qp)(1/15/14) The Blue and Red Monks (3qp)(1/17/14) Cave of Iron (4qp)(1/24/14) Akuto's Super Special Awesome S-Rank (4qp)(1/25/14) Digging up the Past (4qp)(1/26/14) Recovering Sank's Materials (4qp)(2/8/14) Yamigakure (1qp)(2/8/14) Missing sword (4qp)(2/11/14) Ice Titan (3qp)(2/20/14) 'B-Rank: 27 ' That Is a Bear O.o (3qp)(12/11/13) Missing-Nin Hunting (4qp)(12/14/13) Hunting Hunters! (4qp)(12/16/13) Testing the New Generation (4qp)(12/17/13) Blondy and the Silent (0qp)(12/21/13)(Chunin RU) Stephen King's Nightmare 2 (4qp)(12/22/13) Into the Arena (3qp)(12/22/13) That Iron Door -.- (2qp)(12/28/13) Caught the Bandaged Nin (0qp)(1/3/14) Stop the Assasin! (2qp)(1/4/14) Bandit Trouble (4qp)(1/5/14) Dinosaurs in the Trees (0qp)(1/8/14) The oni and the sake hall (0qp)(1/9/14) Eijis Super Fun (0qp)(1/9/14) Green Goblin (0qp)(1/10/14) There Were Some Bandits (2qp)(1/20/14) Chasing waterfalls (4qp)(1/31/14) Sword In The Stone (1qp)(1/31/14) Girl in the Hedge (3qp)(2/7/14) Daddy Issues (4qp)(2/13/14) Saving Miyu (3qp)(2/18/14) Dragon Cave (3qp)(2/19/14) The puppet (3qp)(2/22/14) Beneath Konoha (2qp)(2/23/14) Saving Nina (2qp)(2/24/14) Panty Thief (3qp)(2/24/14) Team Rocket (3qp)(2/24/14) 'C-Rank: 4 ' Bandit Raid and stuff (4qp)(12/17/13) The Dragon (0qp)(12/19/13) Hyperion's Dream World (0qp)(1/8/14) Extravagant Baron (4qp)(2/3/14) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' Shuriyko's Return (0qp)(1/18/14) 'Other: 20 ' Enter: Brock!(1qp)(12/9/13) Sword-Play (1qp)(12/10/13) A-Hunting we shall go (1qp)(12/8/13) Traveling in Bird Country (1qp)(12/11/13) The Hyuga House (1qp)(12/13/13) The Hotsprings (0qp)(12/16/13) The Barkeep (0qp)(12/16/13) King Under the Mountain (1qp)(12/22/13) Searching for our Friend (1qp)(12/22/13) Mrokeii and Gaaran vs Celeste (1qp)(12/26/13) Gaaran vs Mrokeii (0qp)(12/21/13) And a Happy New Year (1qp)(1/1/14) Making Friends (1qp)(12/30/13) Late at Night (1qp)(1/6/14) Its Cold Outside (1qp)(1/5/14) Surprising (0qp)(1/9/14) The Hardest Part (0qp)(1/9/13) Viva La Vida (0qp)(1/10/14) Counting Stars (1qp)(1/14/14) How To Save a Life (1qp)(1/15/14) Training Sparring Fighting Oh My (1qp)(1/20/14) Sake Hall Again (1qp)(1/22/14) At the Memorial (1qp)(1/28/14) Familiar Faces (1qp)(1/29/14) The Training Fields (1qp)(1/31/14) '''History and Story Is a decendet of Naruto and Hinata . He is named after Gaara as his parents like the name and he has red hair. His parents were killed by memebers of the Akatsuki and he has been a moving from village to village. He takes a lot more after his Hinata then Naruto. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Hyuga 'Relationships' 'Nenshou Natsuin : '''Gaaran's first sensei and best friend who he looks up to. Also is Hokage. 'Yami Nara : 'The nicest person Gaaran has meet. She is his girlfriend and her kindess reminds him a lot of his mother. Wand.of.Fortune.full.1579251.jpg|Gaaran and Yami Wand.of.Fortune.full.1467667.jpg|Gaaran and Yami Wand.of.Fortune.full.1448800.jpg|Gaaran and Yami 'Zumoni : 'A friend of Gaarans 'Mitsugaki Hashiroki : 'A good friend Gaaran's who he looks up to a little bit. His Taijutsu bro. 'Tanyu Uzumaki : 'His employer and a crazy. 'Tiburan Momochi: 'Someone Gaaran sees from time to time and has kick ass hair. 'Uzumaki Mrokeii : '''Gaaran's rival and one of his best friends. Also recently hs found out he is his brother by blood '''Smaug (Paarthunaux) : '''Gaarans dragon companion who talks to him through his mind. Since he left the his peak on the mountain. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Hyuga